Silent Love (South Park: Stick of Truth)
by Raven12446
Summary: Two new kids move into South Park, being forced to explore town and make friends, they are dragged into a neighborhood role-playing game... Two kingdoms, elves vs humans, battling over control of the all powerful Stick of Truth. Who will succeed as the victor? Will the new kids ever cross paths? But the real question is… Will love get in the way of saving South Park from Nazis?
1. The Legend

A/N: The story will follow based on a youtube game play, the new kid (the one in the game) will look like his parents (brown hair tan skin).

South Park stick of truth and its story line does not belong to me only my oc Evelyn and her parents and any added dialogue

Deep in the lands of Zaron, the humans of the Kupa Keep struggle to stay alive as they are attacked by the wicked Drow Elves of Larnion. Darkness falls as the humans beg their king to save them. A noble king, known only as the Grand Wizard.

For a thousand years the battle has been waged, with only the bravery of the Grand Wizard to protect his human followers. But even though the Wizard King is so undeniably cool, the Drow Elf armies continue their attacks. They seek the humans most treasured relic… The Stick of Truth.

But the tides of war are soon to change, as news of two new kids spreads throughout the land. In order to save the humans, the Grand Wizard must get the new kids - before the Drow elves can manipulate their mind and use them to take the sacred relic from the human hands.

For whomever controls the Stick… controls the universe...


	2. Chapter 1 The New Kids

_**Dear whoever is invading my privacy,**_

 _ **I just moved into a new home, seeing new landmarks with fresh new faces walking out and about. I had to leave my old life once AGAIN! Why you again you ask? Well this is my 7th time this year, how my parents have so much money to spend is beyond me. I wonder how long we will stay here in South Park, will I have enough time to make friends? Who knows, I don't think I can take moving again or else heads will roll… trust me I will make it happen. Well I got to go before m-**_

"Evelyn! Come down here to get the rest of your belongings. NOW!" ' _well so much for that, wait… I thought I grabbed everything'_ I placed my pen in my 'Adventure Notebook' marking my place, to finish my inner thoughts later. This notebook is my most treasured item, I could care less who reads it, I have nothing to hide. I have written from my most embarrassing moments to my deep dark secrets. I could be the laughingstock at school or the freak next door I don't give a fuck. I'd like to think my notebook is my adventure log and not a diary, I have moved so many places might aswell write and share my adventures to others around. This is my 11th notebook, my others have been filled out from the time I learned how to write to now, well back to what is happening.

I leave my room and hurry downstairs into the living room, spotting 2 small boxes with 'Evelyn's Property' written on them. "Once you're done putting away your belongings. I want you to go out and start making some friends." mom demanded earning a groan from me. She does this to me every time we settle into a new home 'go make some friends Evelyn.' What's the fucking point if I'll just move in a couple of months. "Oh come on, we just got here can't I just relax from the long car ride." I pleaded. "Evelyn…" she starts, giving off a warning tone hinting that it's about to get bad… for me that is.

My dad comes out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of… *sniff sniff* coffee. Turning to him hoping he will take my side, "Listen to your mother, Evelyn." he says, of course he will agree with her cause if he doesn't he won't hear the end of it. Dad is pretty open minded (which I am happy for) and understands my struggle with the constant moving, but... "But dad…" "No buts and do what you are told to do." ...at the end of the day, he can still be ass. I grab my boxes and make my way up the stairs grumbling along the way.

I get to my room now in a bad mood and open up my boxes, both of them consisting of my other adventure logs. I close them up and place both boxes in my closet, I mean what's the point of unpacking if their is the possibility of moving again. Well now since I'm 'done', time to go outside and 'make friends'. Before I leave rummage for some money in drawers hoping to find some money. Grabbing my coat along with $3.45 that I managed to find, I make my way to the front door ignoring my parents presence. I step outside the small cold breeze nipping at my face ' _I should probably start in town to try and get to know the place'_

~~~~~3rd pov~~~~~

While Evelyn is making her way towards town to 'make friends', it seems that she is not the only new kid in South Park.

Outside of a red house, a 'Moovin' truck was parked outside, the men unloading the truck and helping the new owners bring in their furniture and boxes. A man and a woman are both opening and unpacking boxes, "Well I think that's everything." the man says walking up to his wife. "We did it, hon, we're really moved in!" the woman exclaims excitedly. "It's a new beginning for us. Things are finally going to be good!" he reassures her. "Do you really think it will be better for ... him?" the woman says with a worried expression to match her tone. "They won't look for him here. We just need to make sure he doesn't attract any attention. Come on, let's see how he's doing." both husband and wife make their way up stairs.

 _ **Knock… Knock…**_ "Sweetie? Hon, you all dressed?" getting no response she looks at her husband worriedly then opens the door. They peek in to see their 9 year old son standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, champ. How do you like your new room? I know it's a big change for all of us, but ... son, do you ... REMEMBER why we moved to this quiet little mountain town?" the boy being questioned looks around his room remaining quiet. "He doesn't remember." he whispers to his wife, "He doesn't remember at all." she says back. "That's good. That's good he doesn't remember." he says. "Uh, sweetie, we want you to have lots of fun here. Why don't you go out and make some friends?" the boy's mother suggest. "Right, get outside and PLAY, son. Like ... like normal kids." his dad added in. "We've got some money for you on the kitchen counter, sweetie. Just ... be back before it gets dark." the boy remains quiet staring at his parents unblinking. "Yeah, we love you too." his father remarks sarcastically, he turns and leaves with his wife following behind him.

With nothing better to do the silent boy leaves his room rummaging along the way in drawers and other things. Coming to the kitchen he takes the money his mother has left for him on the kitchen counter. He goes in the living room seeing his father sitting on the couch on his phone. "C'mon, son. Get out there. Make friends." says his dad upon seeing him. The boy continues rummaging through the drawers ignoring his father's request. Getting upset he puts his phone away, gets up and walks to him, "It wasn't a request, it was a COMMAND. Now get out there and make some friends!" then kicks him out. Having no choice, the silent boy decides to follow his father's 'command'. This is where the adventure begins.


	3. Chapter 2 Elves vs Humans

3rd POV

Having no choice the silent boy makes his way in the neighborhood to get to know the place and make new friends. Opening the garage door, he looks around for anything useful, finding nothing on the first floor he climbs a ladder to the second. He spots a chest at the far corner, making his way to it opening to find a surfer wig and extra cash, $1.50 to be exact.

Leaving his garage he comes across two boys in weird outfits fighting each other. One had blonde spiked hair wearing some sort of headband with a purple gem in the center, turquoise tunic, blue shoulder pads with a white stripe, gold gloves, and a dark blue cape. The other had grey hair, wearing peter pan hat with a blue feather, elf ears, brown gloves, and elf tunic. (A/N: I suck at describing clothes so I'm not going to try)

"You shall die by my warhammer, drow elf!" shouted the blonde, "Nuh-uh!" the other responded slashing out with his wooden sword. The blonde defends himself with his hammer, "I banish thee to the forest realm!" "No way, I banished you first! AHA! You can't hold out much longer!" elf boy starts pummeling the blonde with his sword. "Help! Somebody! I can't hold out much longer! Heeeeelp!" pleads out the blonde being whacked in the face by the sword. "Take that, human! Feel my wrath!"

Having enough of it the silent boy goes up to the elf and punches his face, stopping the elf's beating. "Hey, no fair. That's cheating. I'm gonna tell my mom." elf boy walks off. Getting up, the blonde turns to his savior, "Thanks, kid. I didn't realize he had a health potion. Muh- my name is Butters the Merciful. I'm a paladin. I live right next door to you. We should be friends!"

 **Butters**

 **New Friend Request**

"Now that we're friends, you should speak with the Wizard King! He's been talking about your arrival. The Wizard lives this way. In the green house, over there." Butters takes the lead with the still silent boy following behind him. "Hey, where are you from?"he questions "..." "Where'd you live before moving here?" "..." "Do you like Colorado?" "..." "Why are you wearing your hair like that?" "..." "You don't talk much, do ya? That's ok, I can talk for both of us!"

During their unsuccessful conversation they arrived to the house of the Wizard King, Butters knocks on the door. The door opens revealing an overweight boy wearing a turquoise wizard hat with a yellow stripe at the bottom and a yellow star that had a smiley face, magenta cloak with a blue cape held by gold buttons, a turquoise belt with a pouch, yellow gloves and holding a stick in shape of a staff.

"All hail the Grand Wizard!" announces Butters of his presence. "So, you are the New Kid. Your coming was foretold by Coldwell Banker. I am the Wizard King. But the time for talk is not nigh. Let me show you my kingdom." After his mini speech, they both walk in through the living room and kitchen to the Wizard's backyard.

 **~.~**

"Welcome ... to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep! Our weapon shop here is tended by Clyde, a level 14 warrior." The Wizard introduces a brown haired boy wearing a red shirt, black pants with belt holding scissors, a blue cape, and a metal helmeT. Continuing with the introductions, "Here you can see our massive stables, overseen by the level 9 ranger Scott Malkinson, who has the power of diabetes." In the stables was a grey cat being petted by boy with messy brown hair, freckles under his eyes and his tongue sticking out. He was wearing a green shirt, blue pants, dark green cape and headband, and a belt wrapped around his body holding bottles with white liquid and needles. "And here, of course, is the breathtaking and lovely Princess Kenny. The fairest maiden in all the kingdom. Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick, it's just how he seems to be rolling right now." The 'Princess' is wearing an orange parka, blonde female wig over that with a gold tiara, a purple and white dress, gold shoulder pads, and white gloves.

\- pov

After being introduced to the people in the kingdom, except that 'king' didn't bother to introduce himself, I walk around the place, going to the shop first to 'talk' to Clyde "You may have heard of my deeds at the Battle of Stark's Pond." "…" "That's the line the Grand Wizard gave me." he explained to me seeing my blank expression.

 **Clyde**

 **New Friend Request**

Then I go to the stables to Scott, "My loyalty is as incurable as my diabetes."

 **Scott Malkinson**

 **New Friend Request**

"The power of diabetes is both a gift and a curse. But mostly a curse." he tells me. I walk away from him and go up to the rock of insanity, "Be careful, the Rock of Insanity holds mysterious powers!" the fat boy warns me. Next I go to the pool of vision which was pointless, in the corner of my eye I see a pretty flower. I go and pick it out of the ground ' _a good gift for_ 'Princess' _Kenny'_. I walk up and hand it to 'her', "Mm mrm mrmphm mrm mm mrmmm mrrm!"

 **Kenny**

 **New Friend Request**

After that I climb a ladder to one of the towers, getting to the top I see the view of the town. The view was amazing. "Behold, the distant realm of Downtown, home of corrupt merchant lords and homeless people." I climb down and go to the other unexplored side, I walk up to the Wizard stump. "The Wizard Stump. Perhaps one day I will show you what it does…" the Wizard trails off. I continue coming across to some sort of training ground, "Ah, you have located the training area, where our massive army learns to fight." The Wizard confirms my inner suspicion. Now that I got to know the place time to talk to fatass to see what he wants.

I make my way to him, "You have been sought out, New Kid, because humans everywhere are in great danger. I need something from you and, in return, I am prepared to allow you into my kingdom. I know you are very excited." I look at him with a blank look, "It's time for your first quest, but first... please tell us thy name." I take out a crumpled piece of paper and write down my name and showed it him. "You wrote "Douchebag". Is that correct?" He's clearly not looking at the paper, I turn the paper and wrote 'no' and showed it to him. "Are you sure you want to keep the name "Douchebag"?" I point to my answer on the paper. "Very well, Douchebag." ' _You son of a bi-!'_ "You will now choose a class: Fighter, Mage, Thief, or Jew." After a bit of thinking, and a bit of his explanation for each, I choose the fighter. Writing my choice on the piece of paper I showed it to him. Scanning the paper, "We welcome to our kingdom Douchebag the Fighter!" fatass announces. ' _Oh now you decided to read the paper… ass.'_ "Hooray!" Butters cheers from beside him. "Now, please, go and visit the weapons shop. Procure yourself a weapon and we shall teach you to fight!"

I go back to Clyde to buy something from his shop, "Would you like to see my wares, weary traveler. Perhaps you would like to hear tips and rumors for two dollars?" Judging by his expression he must have seen my uninterested blank look when he mentioned 'tips and rumors'. I purchased the Warrior's Blade for $2.34. "Ah, a lovely purchase." Clyde tells me.

"Ah, you have procured a weapon." The Wizard fatass comes up to us. "Nice. It is now time to teach you how to fight. I want you to take your new weapon, and, with the bravery of a noble knight... beat up Clyde." "What?!" a surprised Clyde exclaimed. "Kick Clyde's ass, New Kid." he says again enthusiastically. "What'd I do?!" defended Clyde. "I'm the KING, Clyde, and the King wishes to be amused. Go on, New Kid, kick his ass."

Having no choice in the matter, we go to the middle of the 'kingdom' to fight. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" my competitor shouts at me. "Clyde, you have to wait your turn." the king states. "That's lame." even I agree with that statement who waits for their turn in a fight. "No, Clyde, it's like olden times. You have to wait your turn. Like in the Middle Ages, Clyde! I know it's lame, Clyde, but that's how we're fucking doing it. Alright, Douchebag, bash Clyde's face in! Don't be shy." Taking that as the cue to attack I start slashing him…

 **~.~**

...after many slashing, blocking, and pointers from the fat Wizard I win the battle. "HAHA, HAHAHA! Dude that was awesome! You were all like BRAMMGMG! And Clyde was all like "aaghghg, noo"! Hahahaha!" The Wizard laughed like their was no tomorrow. "Okay, okay. You've proved yourself worthy, Douchebag. Now, come inside the war tent and I shall let you see the relic." After congratulating me for my victory he goes into the tent. I follow after him.

I enter and stand next to him, "Well, here it is. The reason why humans and elves are locked in a never ending war. The relic for which human and elf are willing to die ... The Stick of Truth." Looking I see a stick on a red pillow on a small display pillar. "Just two days ago, we took the Stick back from the elves. Our kingdom was dying, but now it thrives. For whoever controls the Stick, controls the universe." He dramatically looks away closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. "Don't gaze at it too long! For its power is too much for mere mortals to look at!" We both turn away, him putting a hand on my shoulder, "Now that you have seen the Stick of Truth, let's discuss your dues. Being a member of my kingdom costs nine ninety five for the first week, four dollars of which is tax deductable-"

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!" The voice of Butters cuts him off. Shocked, "Someone has sounded the alarm!" he exclaims. Butters runs in, "Alarm alarm alarm!" "What is it?!" snapped the king. "The elves are attacking!" the panicked blonde exclaimed. "Oh my GOD!" Running out, "Defensive positions!" I follow after him.

"Man the gate! Don't let them through!" demanded the king. I look to said gate and a group of elf cosplayers are out their. "Give us the Stick, humans!" one of them shouted. "Fuck you, drow elf! Come and get it!" the king taunted back. Looking to Clyde that was next to him, "CLYDE! Guard the Stick of Truth while we defend the fortress!" he demanded. "Aye, aye!" Clyde reassures him. ""Aye, aye"? We're not playing PIRATES, Clyde!" he screams after him. "Douchebag, this is your chance to prove yourself. Hold off the asshole elves at all costs!" ' _*sigh* well time to do his dirty work.'_

Looking around I see the defenseless grey cat getting hit by one of the elf so I decide to help it first… After the fight of more encouraging pointers from the lazy king, I loot the unconscious kid of his stuff. I then go to help Butters and beat the snot of the elfs hurting him, he runs to hide behind the Wizard, while I loot the elfs belongings as well. Lastly I help out Scott who is lying on the floor 'unconscious' getting hit on by another elf. ' _Well time to finish the job'_ I thought…

* * *

After beating up the elf, "Drow elves! Fall back! Fall back I say!" announces another, they all run off. "YEEES! Awesome, dude! TAKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE ELVES! Better luck next time! Nananananana! We still control the universe! Hahahahahaha!" the wizard mocks after them doing a small victory dance. "It's gone." Clyde says coming up to him. Pausing, "What?" he questions. "The Stick of Truth. The elves got it." Clyde clarifies.

…3...2...1

"THAT WAS YOUR ONE GOD DAMNED JOB CLYDE! TO GUARD THE STICK OF FUCKING TRUTH!" exploded the king. "Clyde ... you are hereby BANISHED from space and time!" "What?! No!" Clyde yelled at him, "You can't do that!" "Yeah I can! You're banished, and lost in time and space!" "Yeah! Go home, Clyde!" Butters pitched in. Calming down he looks to me "You fought bravely on the battlefield, Douchebag." "Yeah, this new kid may be a douchebag but he sure can fight!" commented Scott. "Shut up, Scott, nobody cares what you think. Anyways, we have a bigger problem now! The Stick of Truth has been stolen, and we must assemble our ENTIRE army in order to get it back." says the wizard dejectedly. "But our three best warriors still haven't reported for duty, my King!" Butters reminded himl. "Our newest member can take care of that. Douchebag, I want you to go out into the neighborhood and find my greatest warriors: Token, Tweek, and Craig. I am texting their pictures to your personal inventory device now." He takes out his phone and texts me their pics and inventory. "But beware... the lands outside are full of marauding drow elves, monsters, and sixth graders. Be sure you are well equipped. Now go! And send my warriors here!"

 **~.~**

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Evelyn's pov

 _ ***BAM!***_

 _ ***WAM!***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_ "That's the last of them," I said dusting my hands standing over 3, now unconscious, girls. I turn to the blonde girl, "Here's your Justin Bieber doll." Handing said item to her. "Oh, I hope they didn't break it." she says pulling the cord from its back causing it to vibrate, "Oh, whew. Hey thanks... I owe you one."

 **Annie**

 **New Friend Request**

"No problem see yah" I walk away from her, but not after I loot the 3 girls. Getting some extra money and other unnecessary things. In a short amount of time I made some friends besides the Annie girl. I started off at the playground that was close to my house, seeing that it be the easiest place to look for friends, to which I was somehow dragged in some game of hide-n-seek from the kindergartners. I befriended some girls that were just chilling doing whatever. Not only that but I found an abandoned bag with a wig and other stuff in it. I decided to take it to make carrying stuff easier on my part, put it to good use.

I've been managing to get around thanks to this map given to me by a handicapped boy named Timmy. He showed up when I squeezed a toy horn tapped on a mini flag poll. Thanks to him not only am I able to find my way home but find my way around town. ' _Though he was wearing a weird custom, I wonder why… Oh whatever time to head home, hope mom and dad are satisfied with the 5 friends I've made today. They did say to make friends they never said how many. Haha loopholes.'_

I whip out my map to know where I'm at and see that I'm by the community center right next to the school. I decide to continue down the road to cut through using a trail leading to the park, but why go to the park when I can go home.

 **~.~**

"Drow elves! Fall back! Fall back I say!" I heard coming from the lime-green colored house that I was passing by, while munching on some cheesy poofs that I found in a bag. What I saw next was both weird and hysterical, some boys around my age come out of the house's backyard wearing elf ears along with a fitting elf costume. Some were beaten to a pulp others had some cuts and bruises with a hint of blood.

Whatever the fuck happened might have been the yelling and clashing I kept on hearing from a house away. They were heading my way so I decide to continue trying to forget what I saw. "Did you get?" I heard a boy from behind me say. Whatever they were fighting for must have been really important if they wanted it badly. "Yeah I got the stick" ...Hold the phone, they were fighting... for... A STICK!? Guys in this town must not have a life, not that I'm saying I do cause we can't settle down for jackshit.

"Shhhh not so loud you idiot there could be spies near by…" Some other boy says trailing off, by what he said he must be referring to me since I can feel them burning holes at the back of my head. I ignore their existence and pointless glaring contest and continue my way, I hear them whispering to one another, it seemed they were arguing over something. It died down after a couple of minutes, "Excuse my fair lady, do you happen to have some health potion?" Say what now?

I ignore them silently hoping they weren't talking to me but of course the universe must have something against me. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I had no choice but to turn and look them. When I do they freeze in their spot staring wide-eyed at me. "Well?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, a blonde elf cosplayer coughs into his hand with a blush on his face, the others either look to the side or look to their feet with a matching blush on their faces. "Do you have any health po- I mean cheesy poofs." He clearly didn't mean cheesy poofs, he asked for a health potion not even two minutes ago. But since I know what he wants now, I dig to my bag to see if I can find another bag. Finding two I pull both out to satisfy them and hopefully have them leave me alone.

When I pull the two bags they all get down on their knees praising me as if I were a goddess. Weirded out I hand them to the blonde elf since he was the one to ask I turn away about to leave. "Wait!" Pausing I look back at them their wounds magically gone cause you know logic, "Come with us fair maiden, the king must know of your arrival." King? Arrival?

"Umm.. no th-" "Please come with us, we fear that the humans will brainwash you into thinking they are the good guys and we are the bad guys," ' _that's not what I'm worried about'_ "Plus we are outside of the kingdom." I look to see a we are standing in front of a gray house with a man shoveling snow. ' _If I walk away they could follow me home which I don't want, I am here might as well make it quick.'_ I sighed, "Fine."

 **~.~**

They lead me to the 'king's' kingdom, a 'ELVEN KINGDOM' banner that was being held up by two poles. There were other boys in elf costumes all seem to have their attention on us, well mostly me. They make a path way for us to pass by, from the entrance to a boy sitting on a throne. As we make our way to the throne, any boy that we pass would have a lovestruck expression or would turn a dark shade of red that could put a tomato to shame.

"My king we present you.. The Stick." the blonde says one of the other elves pulls out the stick and hands it to the king. "Nice, I wish I could see the fatass face when he finds out the stick has been taken away." Looking up he sees me standing their with a blank face seeing the transaction. "Uh who are you?" he asked. "Someone dragged against my will." I stated. Lifting an eyebrow he looks at the group of elves that brought me here for an explanation. "My king, this maiden helped us after the battle with the humans. She produced some health potions for out of kindness." ' _Yeah kindness'_ I thought rolling my eyes. "I see…" He rubs his chin while observing me, me doing the same. He had on a crown of twigs over a hat, wearing a red robe with gold trim over his orange jacket.

"I've decided, you shall now be our healer!" he announces out for everyone to hear causing them to cheer. "No thanks." I dismissed it with a wave of my hand cutting of the mini celebration. Everyone looked shocked even the king, "Why?" "I'm not interested plus I want to go home and take nap I've done enough adventuring for one day. Also I have no idea what's going on." "That's no excuse." he argued. "Don't need to have one, from what I can tell there's no girls playing, so why should I?" "Well for one the girls don't want to play with us, second we can have one of the new kids on our side." ' _One of the new kids, there's another new kid. I wonder if he/she is having a better time than me.'_

 _ **Bzz…Bzz…**_ I take out my vibrating phone to see a text message from mom.

' **If you're not busy come home so you can run an errand for me'**

' _Ughhhh I don't want… hold on'_ ' **Sorry mom I am busy, you and dad told me to make friends. They have invited me to play with them right now they are explaining me the concepts later.'** Putting my phone away I look at the 'king', "Well my king you got yourself a healer. But first catch me up with whatever is going on."

"Why the change the heart?" he asks.

"Shut up that's why"


	4. Chapter 3 Fights, Bets, & Training

Evelyn's pov

"Before we start with whatever this...is, why assign me as a healer? Cause not even thirty minutes ago I beat up three girls for taking some other girl's Justin Bieber." I said to the 'king'. "Wouldn't I be better suited for being some sort of fighter?" With that being said, the whole 'kingdom' laughed at me like I just told the world's funniest joke. (Literally thought of the gay fish joke XD)

I just stood there, arms crossed, patiently waiting for them to finish their laughter. Finally the 'king' composes himself whipping a tear away, "Are you finished?" I asked him barely holding in my anger. Hearing my angered voice the 'kingdom' start to quiet down from their laughter, some snorting from failing to hold it in. "Oh you were serious?" the 'king' dared to say. "Girls can't fight for shit, with the exception of Wendy beating Cartman's fat ass up, but that was because he can't fight to save himself so she got lucky." ' _God why are guys so full of themselves? Their lucky no other girls were present, tsk tsk if that Wendy girl was here she would probably rip them to pieces.'_

"Fine, guess I'll have to prove you wrong. I challenge anyone to a fight, either someone steps up or you can assign an opponent to me. I don't care how many, I'll beat their teeth in." I said eyes burning with determination. Clearing his throat, "Very well, anyone who wants to face her in a battle, step up to prove her wr-" "*cough* right *cough*" "WRONG!" he stressed out the last part shooting me an annoyed glance when I interrupted him. "Since you claimed to beat three girls on your own,we'll see how you can handle with four boys." I give an approving nod. ' _Not the first time I fought with a number disadvantage definitely won't be the last'_

A black-haired, brown-haired, and two light blonde-haired boys step out of line formation. "We will fight her my king." said the black-haired kid confidently, he was dressed as the typical elf along with brown haired boy, but the blondes were a different story. They both were wearing orange bathrobes tied with a brown sash and they both had thin headbands with two stick on either side on their head. "To make this a fair fight, you need a weapon, you may buy one at the weapon shop." "Why?" ' _Pshh like I need a weapon_ "Whether if you become a healer or warrior you still need a weapon to defend yourself." ' _Hmmmm… he does make a point, my arms can only defend for a bit until they start getting tired or bruised up, I guess a weapon would help.'_

I walk to the so called weapon shop where their is a kid wearing a brown coat with a black belt, dark brown gloves, dark gray pants, black shoes, and a red cape. "Any ally of the Elf King is an ally of mine. And my shop is open to you." he says cleaning his wooden sword. I look around for a suitable weapon for me, seeing many blades and bow and arrows. I never been in a sword fight before unless you count sword fighting with an umbrella, I'm sure that doesn't count so the swords are out. I have a pretty good aim but when it comes to darts, arrows are kinda like darts... right? Well only one way to find out, I purchase the bow and arrows wasting $2.00. "We elves craft the finest shit in the land." ' _Yeah, yeah. Now all I need to figure out is how to shoot the arrow with the bow. Can't be too hard.'_

 **Jason**

 **New Friend Request**

With my weapon in hand I go back to the center of a now formed circle, everyone wanting to witness the fight. In the corner of my eye I see some blonde boy by a scoreboard with people placing bets on who will win. The majority are on the four boys, on my side I only had one. Who voted for me is beyond my understanding.

I stand on one side and the boys stand across from me, each of them in their stance. The blonde boys are standing with their eyes closed in deep concentration and having their hands in the air like they just don't care. The brown haired one looks like he is ready to hit a homerun with his wooden sword. The black haired, leader of the small group, takes out some sort of shield made of logs being held together with some rope. ' _Um… what?'_

"It seems that your weapon is a bow and arrow, an interesting choice. This fight is going to be different, instead of using fists you are going to use your weapon to defeat them." The king says sitting on his Since you don't know the rules I will have my strongest warrior explain the battle rules to you." A boy, that has been standing by the king's side, steps off and walks towards me. He is wearing a studded blue helmet with a uterus drawing on both sides and a red feather coming from the top, light grey bands around his wrists, a brown belt over a sleeveless brown shirt and blue pants, and a dark grey cape.

"Before I start explaining, do you know how to use the weapon properly?" he asked me. "...yes." my response didn't convince him, he choose to ignore it. "Well since you're going to participate on the game whether you win or lose you got to know how to defeat your opponent. If you have chosen a sword you are only be able to attack in front of the group, once defeated you can continue with the people on the back. However since you have a bow and arrows you are able to hit the ones in the back if you want to." "How many hits can I lay on them?" I asked, I'm sure they have a limit. "At least 2-3 times sometimes more, however if you land a hard hit then that's it" he answered.

"Now look at your opponents, when one has a shield is best to hit it multiple times until it breaks off, you might even land a hit on them during the process. Now for the one that is holding his sword like a baseball bat will reflect your arrows. You can attack him with a sword or use 'magical/special' abilities, you can make up your own if you like. Now for the last two, when they are standing like that is because they are channeling some 'power', you may stop them by making them go unconcious. Any questions?" I process all the information given to me, "Yeah I do, how do you who gets to land the first hit?" "When you see enemies in the streets and are coming at you, try to land the first hit at them to get a start advantage, if you don't then it's their turn." ' _Okay I think I get it, we take turns hitting each other once one side has gone then it's the others turn.'_ "How about when you are taking a strong beat down?" I ask, I'm sure since it's an all boy game they won't show mercy. "You can certain foods for it will 'heal' you" he responded, and starts going on a rant of different foods or drinks and their 'abilities'. ' _How can food heal you? And how am I going to remember all of this?'_ "Okay I'm ready" "Very well, my king she is ready." my mentor said walking up the throne to stand next to said king. Everyone in the kingdom is ready to watch this battle, it falls silent when the king gets up from his throne, "Let the battle BEGIN!"

 **~.~**

3rd POV

As soon as those where spoken, Evelyn stands there waiting for them to make the first move. A full minute goes by without any of them moving, since they are not attacking she decides to go. She pulls out an arrow from her pile and pulls it back on the string from the bow. ' _ **Since you have a bow and arrows you are able to hit the ones in the back if you want to.'**_ the voice of Stan rangs through in her head as she takes aim on one of the blonde boy's in the back, pulling it back some more to hopefully land a hard hit. ' _...NOW!'_ Evelyn releases the arrow, it sore across the mini arena hitting the target dead on.

Gasps are sounded around the elven kingdom, the first blonde boy falls unconscious from the first hit. ' _What the hell?'_ rang through everyone's head. Evelyn stands there in shock not believing that one arrow was able to knock him unconscious. Her opponents are shocked as well, it happened so fast that they couldn't fully process it but no matter they will avenge him... it was their turn to attack.

The first to go is the leader, with shield in hand, he runs towards Evelyn and starts slashing at her to which she blocks all but one. She miscounted the number of hits her opponent had tried to get on her, and was whacked across her face. ' _That's going to leave a bruise'_ Evelyn thought bitterly, she knew she needed to eat a 'potion' but their turn isn't over. Like the leader, the brunette starts slashing at her with his sword, however this time she managed to block all of them. The last to go is blonde number two, who still looks like he is concentrating hard.

' _If he is not going then I will.'_ Evelyn thought, she gives him a minute but nothing happens, she takes it as a cue to go. From her bag she takes out some cheesy puffs, quickly devouring the snack. Something weird happens, the pain on her face magically disappears. Confused she gives her cheek a poke expecting to feel some swelling and pain but she feels… nothing.

Evelyn decide to just start her turn and later figure out what the hell happened to the bruise on her face. ' _ **Now for the one that is holding his sword like a baseball bat will reflect your arrows. You can attack him with a sword or use 'magical/special' abilities, you can make up your own if you like.'**_ ' _Well time for some magic'_ she knew it was time to use the family secret ability… call of the wild.

Evelyn places her bow with her arrows and places two fingers in her mouth and release an ear-shattering whistle. Confused whispers spread across the kingdom wondering what is going to happen, Evelyn is the only one to know and is patiently waiting.

The ground starts to vibrate causing the 'elves' to release a surprised cries and confused shouts. A dust cloud runs in the kingdom covering up the place, a small gust of wind blows by clearing the dust cloud revealing a small horde of rats. Evelyn releases a low whistle now that her helpers are here, from their given command the rats make their move. They attack the brown haired boy for a couple of seconds then run off causing another mini earthquake, leaving him unconscious.

Everyone is shocked yet again, some are upset knowing they are going to lose the bet while others are still holding on the bit of hope for the two conscious boys. Said boys are nervous to know what comes next, their challenger seems to know what she is doing and made a big mistake to accept her challenge. The leader goes again slashing at Evelyn once again, her blocking every hit receiving minimal damage. The remaining blonde reaches behind him and throws out confetti above himself and his leader, perplexed Evelyn doesn't know if that was supposed to do anything to her or him. Lost in her thoughts she wasn't able to block the incoming rock thrown by the blonde boy nailing her right on her forehead.

She knew she had to take this more serious and not get lost in thought or else she is not going to be taken seriously. Evelyn brings out another bag of cheesy poofs and magically her wounded forehead is back to its healthy state. She decides to bring down the leader, taking 3 arrows she shoots one after the other. He managed to block the first arrow getting it stuck on a log, the second arrow cut the rope that were holding the logs together making his shield useless, the last arrow gave him a scratch on his cheek.

The next couple of minutes they exchange slashes at one another, until a victor is stayed standing over the others… Evelyn has won the fight. She had proved her point to the kingdom and has won her place as a fighter but she will still play the role as a healer. A healer that will take no shit from anyone and will leave a trail of bloody noses and broken egos.

 **~.~**

Evelyn's pov

' _Damn they got me good in the end.'_ I thought wiping my bloody nose on my sleeve, flinching a bit from the pain. The sound of clapping starts causing a trigger of others to start clapping as well, looking around many elves have some sort of respect reflecting in their eyes. Looking back at the boys that challenged me, they are slowly picking themselves up except for the black haired boy, he is just on his knees looking depressingly at the ground. I walked up to him to see if his ego wasn't to badly beaten, "Hey you alright?" I asked him. "Why do you care, did you come here to rub it in my face?" ' _yes'_ "No." I said to him. "Just wanted to say that it was a pretty good and close fight, I enjoyed myself. I thought I was going to lose their for a minute, also I wanted to know if you guys were okay. I may be know as a warrior but I decided to have some healing attributes, you guys seem desperate for a healer."

' _Bleh, I think I threw up a little in my mouth 'showing' my concern. Like I'm going to be concern for a guy who can't take defeat without bitching about it.'_ He stares up at me deep into my eyes, slowly a blush creeps up on his face. I extend my hand to help him up, he takes it his blush darkening from what I think is embarrassment. Releasing his hand I turn to the boy that was taking in bets, "Hey, who was the one person that betted for me? Surely he just won all the money." Everyone whispered to each other trying to figure out who placed the winning bet on me.

" **I DID"** a voice boomed out. Next thing you know dark clouds roll in releasing sounds of thunder and lightning flashing across the sky. A portal opened up in the ground causing another earthquake, darks spirits flying out followed by… SATAN! WHAT THE FUCK?! " **I WILL TAKE MY MONEY NOW!"** Satan grabs a small brown pouch containing the winning money, " **I may not have made a big amount of money from the time I beat up the son of god but money is money, I knew I made the right choice on betting on you."**

 **Satan**

 **New Friend Request**

Then he turns to me handing over a whistle with a skull its jaw wide open. " **Here use this for when you need help in a battle, except for bosses they can be real jerks."** Then he disappears the dark spirits following after him, portal closing and the sky clearing. All is silent in the kingdom besides some chirping birds, "Well that happened," I say breaking the silence while pocketing the whistle. ' _Can't wait to see mom's reaction when she finds out I am friends with satan.'_

 **~.~**

After the initial shock and fright from seeing Satan in person, I decided to throw together an outfit (story cover). ' _Not my type of style but it will do for now.'_ Kyle walked up to me, "You have proven yourself to me and my kingdom, however that doesn't mean you are in the clear. Some don't find you trustworthy, you must win their trust by doing little task for them." the king said giving me a hand motion to follow after him. "But that will have to wait, I want you to go to the Bard's house and deliver the Stick of Truth for him to guard, a group of elves shall escort you to assure your safety." He pulls out the 'magical' stick and wraps it in a purple handkerchief, the hands it to me. The same elves that I beat came up to us, "We are ready my lord." With a wave of his hand we were dismissed, I follow in between them out of the kingdom ' _on to the next adventure.'_

 **~.~**

 _ **Meanwhile on the other side of South Park…**_

Douchebag's pov

" **DAMN YOU CRAAAAAIG!"** hollered some old man, as me and the rest of the detention escapees came running out of the school. I did Wizard King's request, I helped the Tweek with his 'special' package' while beating up some meth head hoboes, I had to fight a security guard at Token's house, and lastly I beat up some ginger hall monitors to break Craig out of detention. I gained 3 new friends.

Taking the nearest 'Fast Travel Timmy', I made it in Cartman's backyard, in time for the king's announcement. "Gentlemen, thanks to the new kid, our entire army is assembled! It is my belief that the new kid deserves to rank up in level. To honor his efforts, he will no longer be called "Douchebag." New Kid, I hereby dub thee - SIR Douchebag! Congratulations." With that my clothes magically change, the few citizens of the kingdom clapped for me, not even caring that my clothes changed right before them. "But now it is time for us to take back that which is rightfully ours. A carrier raven has come with news that the Stick of Truth has not yet been taken to the Elven Forest. It is in the possession of ... the Bard." Everyone release a gasp of surprise, I don't know who this Bard is but he or she must be important. "The Bard is a level ten drow elf who can use magic to enchant and destroy his enemies!" Butters explained for me. Fatass turns to me, "Are you ready to continue your training? Then make haste to the training grounds." Leaving no room to talk he makes his way to the training grounds, releasing a quiet sigh I reluctantly follow him.

We stand by a pair of training dummies, "I'm going to teach you how to use a RANGED magic attack. It's not easy, but being able to cup a spell from a distance can save you in battle. Allow me to demonstrate." He moves his hand behind him and scrunches up his face in deep concentration, then the most loudest fart is released and stored in his hand. "HYAAA!" he yelled, throwing it at a training dummy causing it to shake. "Let me show you one more time. Watch closely." he demonstrates one more time for me. "HYAAA!" he throws at the dummy again, "You see how it works? Now you try. Way back from where you're standing. Cup the magic, throw it at your opponent.."

Moving my hand onto my ass, all my concentration going to my asshole. Once I feel the pressure releasing, I cup my fart in my hand and throw it to the dummy. "Yes, YES! But now let us see how you fare against a REAL opponent!" the King said. He calls out to Scott, "Hey, hey, Malkinson! Malkinson, could you come help us with something?" he cuts himself off with his own giggling, "Shh, shh don't tell him this is gonna be sweet." Scott walks up to us, unaware of the King's intention, "Yes?" "Oh hey, Scott, could you um, spar with Douchebag real quick? He's gonna try out a new move" the Wizard explain to him snorting at the end. "En garde!" Scott yelled getting in a battle position. "Now, Douchebag! Cup a spell!" ' _Sorry dude…'_ On the King's command I concentrate again cupping the fart in my hand and throwing it to Scott. My 'magic' hit him on his face, "Aghgh! AHGHGGHHG!" Scott spat out. "HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! DUDE THAT WAS SWEET! YOU THREW THAT SHIT RIGHT IN SCOTT'S FACE!" The King laughed out, said boy shot him a small glare, "Heheheha, all right, Scott, go back to your post. Thank you. Hahehe. Use it wisely in battle, Douchebag. And never on a man's balls."

The Wizard walks back to the center of the kingdom, "If the carrier ravens are correct, the Bard is hiding out at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. We must find him before he's able to take the Stick back to the Elven Forest." "LET US FIND THE BARD AND BRING HIM TO JUSTICE!" Butters yelled from next to me bringing out his hammer. "MAKE HASTE TO THE GIGGLING DONKEY!" Everyone make their way outside the 'kingdom's' walls. Scott and I are the only ones left in the kingdom, I go to sell some junk earning little money and buy some 'potions'. With that, I follow after them to the 'Giggling Donkey'

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! A lot has been going on and I didn't have time but now it's finished so hope you all enjoyed. I like to thank you guys for the patience and for the favorites/follows.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Quotev: Sarah, Damaya, YukiOkumura,** **Ĺἷʛђҭᾗἷᾗʛ Ŧᾄʀʀὄᾗ** **, Trap, Adriana, Galaktis, Maia Suzumiya, Neko anime nerd, and Kindred.**

 **Fanfiction: Sandshrew master 317, Arc of Carona, AceTrainerCorey, KanadeAkatsuki13, LyokoDragon15, QueenOfHEL666, ShadowPhoenix34, The Mysterious Sentinel, Samantha 439, TheRageOfTheSea, WilliamSouthPark, chasesgirl11, Yusuke Kurosaki, and pensuka**

 **Also for those who are wondering if I am going to continue my South Park story to the new game that is coming out soon, "South Park: The fractured But Whole". Yes I will and I am super excited, but will I update faster? No. I want to give you guys a chance to either play the game yourself or see youtubers play it, so you guys can know the story line and I don't have to worry about any spoilers.**


	5. Chapter 4 Bar Fight

Evelyn's pov

We finally arrived at a blue house, "My lady," one of the elves called out to me. I turned, "Yes?" "Before we enter wear this." Eric, the black-haired elf, holding a black cloak (A/N: the cloak is going to shade her face so only her eyes and bottom half of her face is visible, kinda like Mysterion). I take the cloak looking over it at arm's length. I look back at him raising an eyebrow, "Why?" I questioned. "There is a possibility that the Wizard and his subordinates will come to retrieve the Stick. The king wanted us to keep you hidden if danger were to strike and to leave so you don't get taken away." Mark, brown-haired elf, explained. I stare at them for a while then reluctantly put it on, keeping the hood down to avoid suspicion.

We enter the house, the living room has been arranged and decorated to look like a bar with some music playing. A banner that read 'Giggling Donkey' hung over the bartender's area. ' _Must be the 'bar's' name'_ I thought. They had a rocking horse… or donkey by the 'bartender' counter and another banner with a donkey on it. Three round tables with seated occupants talking among each other and sipping their drinks with their weapons laying on the table. To finish my analyzing on the place, candles lit up the place. ' _They pulled of the bar look.'_

We walked up to the bartender who was cleaning a red plastic cup. The kid pulled of the bartender look, he was wearing a blue button up shirt with a brown vest and a white apron. He combed his hair down quite nicely and had on a black monopoly mustache. "What can I get for you fellas… and lady?" he asked us sending a wink at me to which I ignored his flirting advances. I take a quick look around the bar to make sure no one is trying to eavesdrop on us.

Seeing no suspicious people I gesture for the bartender to get close with my hand. Getting the message he leans close with me meeting him halfway, " We are looking for the Bard, we have a special delivery." I whispered to him, then pulled back with him following my action. The bartender makes a quick look around then looks at me, "He is right over there." he nods his head to a door that was masked in darkness. Nodding my thanks we go over to the door, I was about to open the door when a hand grabbed my arm. "Its best if you stayed up here, we do not want you to stay cornered when danger comes." Luke, one of the blonde-haired, said to me with his brother Lucas nodding from behind him agreeing.

I sighed taking out the clothed stick and hand it over to him. ' _What was the point of coming if I wasn't allowed in the action.'_ I thought bitterly. I went back to the bartender's counter gaining some curious looks others… not so much. "So what do you recommend?" I asked leaning on the counter casually looking around the 'bar' avoiding eye contact. "I suggest you try the Meedlewine." one of the close seated customer said. Confused "Meedlewine?" "Its Cherry Dr Pepper." the bartender clarified for me. ' _Oh'_ "A cup of Meedlewine please." I ordered. "Coming right up." I stand by the counter for my drink but I did not have to wait long, "Here you go, that will be $1.00." I pull out a $5 and hand it to him. "Keep the change." "Will do." he sounded pleased when he pocketed the money in his apron.

I grabbed my drink and walked to a dark secluded corner grabbing an unoccupied chair from one of the tables. I pulled my cloak's hood over my head shadowing my face, in time to block out the light seeping in from the now opened door.

 **~.~**

 _ **Meanwhile Outside…**_

Douchebag's pov

Cartman stands from crouching behind the bush with me and the others following his action, when I say others I mean 'Princess' Kenny, Butters Craig, Token, a lastly Tweek. "There it is. The Inn of the Giggling Donkey." he said staring at the blue house. "Paladin, are you sure the Bard is hiding out in there?" Cartman asked Butters giving him a side glance. "That's what Twitter says." Butters casually said breaking out of role play character. "CARRIER RAVEN, Butters!" the Wizard snapped. "So-sorry, that's what the carrier raven says." Butters said correcting himself. "Craig and Token, guard the back door. Butters, Kenny, Sir Douchebag... let's go inside." we open the door entering the 'Inn'.

"Stay close, Sir Douchebag. The Inn of the Giggling Donkey harbors the scum of all Zaron." The Wizard said to me, not discreetly might I add. He walks up to the counter casually leaning on it, "A glass of meedlewine, please." He ordered. "No Meedlewine ran out of it a minute ago, only Fairy Ale." the bartender said. Having no other choice he ordered himself some Fairy Ale. "So ... has uh ... anyone seen the Bard lately?" The music that was playing suddenly screeches to silent and happy atmosphere turned cold. Everyone in the Inn glared at us with the exception of the bartender and the cloaked figure in the corner.

I stare at the secluded cloaked figure who had his eyes looking at his phone, when the music screeched he looked up making eye contact with me. We hold our stare down for a couple of seconds until the fatass voice snap me out of it, "... A cup of fairy ale isn't much if not accompanied by some bardic poems and songs." If it was possible the glares intensified, "Sure he's here, all right. He's got a room down in the cellar." the bartender said. "Ah, and I shall pay handsomely for his services." Fatass chugs down his drink, tossing the cup on the ground and placing a couple of coins on the counter. He made his way to the door, "Sir Douchebag." he whispered to me on his way. "Butters, Douchebag, go down and flush him out. Princess Kenny and I will be waiting here to murder him. Remember, the Bard can use songs to enchant. Don't let him get to you." With our orders me and Butters go down to the basement.

 **~.~**

 _ **When Douchebag goes in the basement…**_

Evelyn's pov

I see two of the four people go down to the basement, I send out a 'carrier raven' to the kingdom requesting backup. I chug down the rest of my drink then get up and leave the bar, my cloak moving with each step. I recalled what happened moments ago trying to piece together to what happened…

 _My hood blocked out the harsh light from the now opened door since the assholes did not close it. I stare down at my phone scrolling through recent events of South Park. 'What the fuck was mom thinking when she picked this location to live in? I mean... did she do her research?!' As I read through each headline and see each image; I start to question my mom mental health._

' _ **Barbra Streisand vs Robert Smith'**_ _I look at a mechanical godzilla with the hair of Barbra Streisand squaring off with a moth like creature with the hair of Robert Smith. 'The… fuck?' I scroll down to the next headline._ _ **'Who is Mysterion?'**_ _The boy had dark purple cloak wrapped around his neck covering his hair and shadowing the top half of his face. On top of his cloak it had a spring with a bright green question mark. 'Riddler much'_

 _I was about to look at the next headline when the music that was once flowing screeched snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up and made eye contact with one of the asshats. The boy had a brown football helmet with brush sticking out front the top, he also had on a shoulder pads over his maroon shirt, on his hands he had a pair of maroon gloves, and lastly he had on black pants and shoes._

 _We had a mini stare down until he looked away, I looked down at my drink to avoid any further eye contact. 'What the hell just happened and why is my face heating up?'_

I walked to the nearest 'Fast Travel' to get to the kingdom asap and off my feet.

Douchebag's pov

Me and Butters made our way around from the little light provided from the open door. As we walked around someone was strumming a guitar, playing the same note over and over. "I think I hear him." Butters said from behind me.

We both made it at the end of the path, the strumming getting louder. We cover our ears from the loud repeating strumming. "Oh Jesus, it's the Bard!" Butters exclaimed looking at the shadowed corner. From the shadows the 'Bard' stepped out revealing a handicapped kid supporting his weight on his crutches. He is wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants, has a green scarf/cape, and a newspaper hat with a feather. In his hand he is carrying a lute that he continues to strum. "Prepare for battle, w-w-w-weaklings! Elves, fall in!" An elf jumps in front of us with two elves coming at our sides, cornering us.

From upstairs I hear struggling, "DOUCHEBAG! IT'S A TRAP!" the wizard warned. I see him and 'princess' Kenny get taken away then the door shuts. "You should have never come here, h-humans. I am a level 10 bard, and with my lute I shall power up my elven guards with magical songs of encha... with magical songs of encha-" The bard is struggling to finish his sentence. Me and Butters share a look we silently agree to him a chance to finish his sentence. "With magical songs of encha-chaaa... mag-magical songs of enchame-me-me... with magical songs of encha-chaaa… mag-magical songs of enchame-me-me… with magical songs of encha-chaaa… mag-magical songs of enchame-me-me… Magical songs of enchantment." ' _Let the fight begin.'_

The elves all line up in a row across from me and Butters, the bard gets on the box strumming his lute. "There once was a maiden from Stonebury Hollow~ She didn't talk much, but boy did she swallow~" he sanged out. "Their defense has been raised." whispered Butters. I start with one of my abilities…

 **~.~**

 _ **After the battle…**_

"Get down there and finish them off. I will protect the S-Stick of Truth." the bard said running up the stairs letting more elves in. The elves were blocking up the exit, but me and butters were able to defeat them and let Craig to pick the lock of the door allowing us to leave the basement.

"For the elf king!" yelled an elf as he charged into the kitchen. "AHGHGH! Someone help!" sounded the distressed Wizard. "That came from the kitchen!" pointed out Butters, "Come on, the Wizard's in the kitchen! We gotta help him!" We both ran into the kitchen and defeated the elves that were beating the Wizard and allowed Butters to heal him.

" _Ahek-ahek._ His powers were too strong...the Bard. He's up in one of the rooms." hacked out the Wizard. Butters lifts up his head as fatass takes out a ketchup packet from his pocket. He pours the ketchup in his mouth and starts coughing it out. "They took Princess Kenny! They took her upstairs. I'm sure they're going to rape her. Don't let them rape Princess Kenny! Myehhh…" He passed out.

Me and Butters leave the kitchen and go to the living room where our path to the stairs was boarded up. "The Wizard King is done for! Take out the New Kid while I go upstairs and make contact with the King of Elves." we hear the Bard say to the elves on the other side of the border. I walked along the edge of the border to see if I can find a way to destroy it. "You're not getting past us, fucker!" an elf yelled from the other side. As I rounded the corner of the border I found a conveniently placed candle on the floor next to a pile of planks with nails; I used my 'magic' to blow them away.

I continue walking when a flash of yellow catches my eye. "HELLO?!" shouted Tweek, jumping up and down outside of the front window. "Use your magic on the front door, Douchebag!" Butters exclaimed. I hit a conveniently placed candle lantern with my snowball then used my 'magic' to 'open' the door, knocking out the elf guarding it.

Tweek and Token get in through the opening, "For the KKK!" Token yelled out raising a fist in the air. He comes over and breaks down the barrier between us, "C'mon, quick!" We then go to Tweek, who is hitting a cracked cabinet, "It's too strong, man! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN THIS PLACE!" I go over and destroy it with a swing of my smiting club. "Protect the Bard!" an elf shouted. ' _*sigh* great another battle.'_ I thought preparing myself.

 **~.~**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, ' _that was a tough battle.'_ Me and Butters walk around the fallen elves to Token, Tweek and Craig; who joined us when we were battling. "Where's the King?" Token asked. "He's over there! He's hurt bad!" Craig answered pointing at the kitchen. "Good thing my medicine skills are plus four!" Token said walking off with Tweek following behind. Craig looked at me and Butters, "We'll revive the Wizard! You guys get upstairs!" then he followed them into the kitchen.

After I looted the elves we both went upstairs to save 'princess'. "Mrm! Mrmm mrm mmmmm!" We heard the 'princess' muffled voice through the door. "We gotta get to the Princess!" Butters cried out. We walked through the door where the creaking noise was coming from. We see a tied up 'Princess' Kenny and an elf hopping on the bed. "He's keeping her prisoner!" Butters pointed out. After a series of breaking and knocking things over; I ziplined to the bed, knocking out the elf and untied Kenny. " Mm mrphrm!" 'she' thanked me.

We all exited the bedroom meeting up with the rest of the KKK with Craig trying to open the door next to us. "Princess Kenny! How badly did they rape you?!" The Wizard asked the 'Princess'. "Mrm mm mmrphm" 'she said' shrugging. "I can't get through! The door appears to be enchanted so I can't turn the knob!" Craig said moving away from it. The Wizard turns to the door and tries to open the door only for the door knob to jiggle. He bangs the door with his club, "YOU CAN'T HOLD THE DOOR KNOB, BARD! THAT'S CHEATING!" he shouted through the door. "Yeah, I can. I have the Stick of Truth which means I control the universe, and I say holding the doorknob is okay." the 'Bard' said through the door. The Wizard turn to us, "UGH, can he do that?" he questioned with a pissed off expression. "He has the Stick of Truth, he can do what he wants." Craig said to him. "DAMMIT!" he slammed the end of his club on the ground. He goes back to jiggling the door knob, "There's GOT to be another way into this room!"

"Hey! Let us up!" Token shouted looking at the ceiling. I looked up seeing the attic open with an elf peeking down. "You're not getting up here! The ladder's up here with me. And I'm sure as shit not coming down there." the elf said. The Princess walked over to me offering 'her' service to take bring the elf down. I give a nod of approval and let 'her' do 'her' thing.

'She goes within the elf's sight and pulls down 'her' dress to show 'her' boobs. "Well, lookie what we got here! I'm coming for ya, baby! Oh, yeah!" the elf brings down the ladder and slides down, "Ohhh... Those are some big ol' bitties... Man oh man…" The 'Princess' giggles while slowly bringing out a frying pan and knocks him unconscious. After looting the elf's unconscious form, me and Butters go into the attic defeating any lingering elves and taking a chinpokomon to add in my collection. I knock down a set of boxes creating a hole; I jumped into the room opening the door to let the others in.

"You've nowhere to run, Bard! Give me the Stick of Truth." The Wizard said. "Take it from me if you can, W-Wizard King. Step forward now, and fulfill your de- de- and fulfill your de-de-de... Step forward now and fulfill your de- Step forward now and fulfill your de-de... your de-e-e... your deee... Step forward now and fulfill your d-d-d-destiny!" The Bard said after his stuttering. "You are no match for a GRAND WIZARD!" the King countered. "The Stick belongs with us! And I shall use every bardic power in my class to keep it from you!" the Bard opposed. The Wizard gets close to to the Bard's face, "Fine. You wanna throw down, brah? Kick his ass, Douchebag." He stepped away to allowing room for me to step up. The Bard looked at the King confused, "Who is Douchebag?" "That's SIR Douchebag to you! And he is about to teach you some manners, Bard." he responded back." ' _*sigh* here we go again.'_ I thought bringing out my weapon.

 **~.~**

The Wizard retrieved the stick from the Bard's unconscious body, "The Stick is ours!" he shouted in victory waving the stick in the air. "Yay!" everyone hollered. We all leave and go to the kingdom, mission accomplished.

Evelyn's pov

I am at home finishing my diary entry from this morning before my mom makes me get in bed.

 _ **Who would have thought a simple 'go make some friends Evelyn' from mom would get me roped up into a rpg with the town kids. Weird thing I hardly saw any girls out in about, not that I care since I get along better with boys anyway. After a day of fixing the broken egos of many 'elves' and helping Stan defeat the she-ogre of his sister, I was finally able to relax in my room getting ready for the night. I 'leveled' up to level five and I came up with a new move or abilities. Seeing as I am going to be a healer and fighter, I thought of my first healing ability; I call it Divine Healing. It will allow me to heal any partner of any bleeding and regenerate some 'health'. Haha look at me I 'sound' ridiculous describing my role and powers in my journal. However, I will admit this is the most action and dare I say it fun I have ever done at any new home. Well besides pranking on some annoying bimbos, burning snakes with my lighter out of boredom… releasing said snakes on the annoying bimbos. Something tells me I am going to enjoy my stay here at South Park. Well time to go to bed so I don't get grounded for staying up. This is Evelyn signing off, till tomorrow. Night~**_

I close my notebook and put it in my drawer that is next to my bed and turn off my lamp. I get myself comfortable for the night and go to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for not updating in awhile and for not writing out the battle scenes. I wanted to finish the chapter asap to get the storyline moving and did not want to keep you readers waiting some more. Hope you enjoy the story so far and thank you so much for the support and comments.**


	6. Ch 5 Alien Probing -explicit content-

Evelyn's pov

"Nggh...Huh?" I awoke from the light shining through my window. I try to look for the source but the light is blinding me. My door starts to creak causing me to look over. ' _No fucking way!'_ An alien is poking its head staring at me, next thing I know I am surrounded. They grab a hold of me and start to drag me to their ship ' _Well fuck.'_

It seems that I am not the only one who is being dragged into their inevitable doom. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, was wearing Terrance and Phillip pajamas. Up ahead I hear machine noises and groaning sounds, I close my eyes to avoid an ugly sight. Many sound confused and a man seemed to be enjoying his probing a little too much…

The aliens brought me and the mysterious boy into a room. They tossed me at in room then activated some sort of light barrier to keep me from escaping (A/N: the room with the bag). They placed the boy on the table/bed and are about to pull his pants down. Embarrassed, I looked away to keep my innocent eyes intact.

I start to hear the machine being activated, squeeze my eyes shut and try to block out the noise when an explosion happened. I kept my eyes closed even though I want to see the cause of the explosion. I hear the machine activate again followed by another explosion.

"Is this your first time getting probed?" someone asked the quiet boy, how he remained quiet during the process? I have no idea. And how did I not notice the man? There was no response...figures, "Yeah, it's a pain, but this is the kind of stuff you put up with living in a remote little mountain town. At least we don't have to deal with traffic." I hear a bit of shuffling, "Hey, you broke free! Kid, you have incredible control of your asshole! Get me loose too!" That sounded so wrong on so many levels I might need to find Jesus (See what I did their .^).

I hear some beeping and something being activated. "Wow look at that!" ' _Not going to happen anytime soon!'_ "You must have broke off part of the probe and now you can control it with your sphincter muscles." I hear a warping sound, then felt a presence in my cell.

Douchebag's pov

I activate the probe with my ass, warping me out of my containment barrier into the room the girl is in. She had her back facing me, I tap her shoulder and wait for her to turn around. "I am not going to turn since their is still a man with his ass out." she said. I roll my eyes, I grab her shoulder and warp us out of her 'cell'. Since she refused to open her eyes I had to lead her out of the room. "I'm surrounded by some kind of force field. Go find a way to shut it off. When you both break me free I can show you guys how to get off the ship!" said the man. I nod to him and leave with the girl.

As soon as we got out an alien spotted us then activated the emergency alarm. The girl opens her eyes and looks at me then decided to punch me in the arm… not lightly. I winced and rubbed my forming bruise, "Next time give me a head's up when you warp us, my insides are all over the place." she sassed. ' _You're not the only one'_ I nodded at her. She raises a brow, "You don't talk much do you?" I shrugged proving her point.

She looks past me and sees the aliens in a battle stance then looked down at herself. "As much as I would like to kick the aliens asses back to whatever planet they came from, I don't have the proper clothing for that."

I answer her question by waving a hand over myself, a light starts to shine on my pajamas blinding me and the girl then it disappears. My pajamas had changed to my KKK battle armor and my weapon appeared in my hand. I dig around in my pocket and take out a piece of paper and start writing, when I am done I show it to her.

Evelyn's pov

' _Now you try'_ I raised a skeptical brow then do the same hand motion he did on myself having light explode from my clothes. My green elven clothes replaced my sleep wear and my bow and arrow appeared in my hands. I stand there looking at my clothes and hand, "I am not going to question this because ever since I moved here weird shit has been happening." The silent boy nodded his head as to agree with my claim.

I look over to the door next to the one we exited from then look at the boy, "We should probably investigate the room before moving on. We might find a clue on how to get the hell out of here." I start walking towards it with him following beside me. "By the way my names is Evelyn, what's yours?" I see him digging around in his pocket then he pulls out a crumpled paper and hands it to me. ' _Dovahkiin'_

 **~.~**

We both enter the room and come upon another probed room and there was a screen displaying an x-ray of someone getting probed in the mouth. I go to explore an alien storage to see if we can take any valuables. I see Dovahkiin go to a recording tape and plays it.

A man starts talking, " _ **Uh, hello… is this recording? If you are hearing this, I've been taken hostage on some kind of alien ship. The aliens did - unspeakable things to my rectal cavity. But I've broken free. I'm so scared and alone. I must find a way off this ship. Oh, god, they're coming! Why am I standing here making an audiolog? I don't have time for this! Leave me alone!"**_ Me and Dovahkiin share a look then walked out since we investigated the room as the recording played.

We walked to and see the aliens in their fighting stance, I feel a nudge on my side. Dovahkiin holds out his hand for me and points to the aliens with his other. Getting his message I grab on and close my eyes getting ready for the warping. I get the same gut wrenching feeling after we warped to the other side of the force field, but the effects did not last long for we had some alien butt to kick.

3rd pov

Evelyn and Dovahkiin get in their stance weapons in their hands. The aliens start of with wave their hands creating a light shield power of 3 over themselves with their turn to be over Dovahkiin pulls out a snowball equipped with a fire patch and throws it to one of the aliens knocking out 2 of the light shields. Next came Evelyn deciding to use her 'call of the wild ability' and whistled loudly. The ship starts to shake and a stampede of cows come running by destroying the remaining shield on the alien and knocking 2 light shields on the other aliens from the fallout.

The aliens took their turns shooting light pink balls on both Dovahkiin and Evelyn. They both had difficult time blocking from not timing it correctly. Dovahkiin takes out his Halberd causing Evelyn to cover her nose from the disgusting smell emitting from it. He attacks the defenseless alien taking a good amount of health and grossing it during the process. Evelyn uses the same ability to defeat one of the aliens and destroy the rest of the light shields.

The alien gets knocked unconscious his body lying on the floor. The now 2 shieldless aliens shoot more energy balls at them, having no problem blocking the attacks this time. Dovahkiin uses his Halberd once more grossing out the alien. Evelyn brings out a bottle of soda to restore some of her PP (lol) to use her ability on the other alien. The both still remain standing, one of them barely standing. The grossed out alien uses his remaining strength to summon a light shield for his partner, he puked and passed out lying on the puddle (I cringed at the thought). The other alien shoots energy balls at Dovahkiin to which he managed to block. Dovahkiin uses the Halberd to hack at the shield successfully destroying it. Evelyn takes out her bow and arrow and charges the attack then releases it to the alien knocking him out.

Dovahkiin's pov

"That wasn't so bad, now for my favorite part. Looting~" Evelyn says crouching to one of the aliens taking any valuables they had then moving to the next. I walk to the other alien and grab an alien ray gun, pocketing any junk that I could sell, that I decide to use instead of the flaming snowball. I remove the patch from the snowball and equipped it to the ray gun. I start heading towards the door where I see Evelyn waiting for me. When I get there the screen at the top of the door turns on showing the man that was in the room with us. I hear Evelyn groan and see her turn away from the screen but I look up at the man. "Oh hey, there you guys are. Oh, yeah. Yep. That's the lambda containment block. Take that elevator next to you. The probe in your asshole 'should' interface with it." The screen turned off. "Hurry up and use your probe like the man said." Evelyn said. I activate the probe and activated the elevator, lifting up my pants and tapped Evelyn on her shoulder. "You better be decent or else." She warned me. She slowly turned herself peeking through her fingers, releasing a relieved sigh when she saw I was decent. "Ok let's go." We both got on the elevator.

 **~.~**

Evelyn's pov

When we got out we heard something turn on the man's voice flowed through the room. I start looting the alien chest while listening to him. "Great, you're both in! Start looking for a security console. Should be one above you in Probe Maintenance, and another below you in the Atmosphere Processor. Yeah, I know this stuff. Can't remember which one you want, though. Been awhile since I did this."

We get to work to release the man, Dovahkiin offered his hand to me and I grabbed it. He warped us on a platform with the screen where the man must have communicated with us. I looked under us spotting some aliens and a recording. "Hey Dovahkiin let's go to that platform so we can hear the recording." He holds out his hand and I grabbed it, he warped us down to the recording. The unknown man started talking, " _ **Day 2… So hungry… I've searched for food but the only thing I've found are other people's annoying useless audiologs. Why did they bother when they were in terrible danger?" Me and and Dovahkiin shared an incredulous look. "Each audiolog I find is more irrelevant and boring that the last. I must keep looking for a way to survive."**_ The recording stopped, "Well that was useless." I said to my companion, he raised a brow at me. "Don't give me that look."

We warped to the platform above us and warped again to the top floor. To our right their was some aliens hanging around a console and our left was blocked entrance to a room by a shield. "We must beat up those aliens to get the console to turn off the shield. After we beat up the aliens, I decided to let Dovahkiin do some looting of his own and I messed around with the console managing to turn off the barrier. I looked to see if Dovahkiin was finished only to see him walking towards another recording at the end of the hall, I followed after him. I stopped next to him neither of us moving to turn it. "Should we even bother?" I asked him, he shrugged.

I sighed and pressed the play button, " _ **Day 4… I've looked everywhere but can't find anything to eat… or a clue to get me off the ship. Just more audiologs. They're everywhere! For some reason, I listening to every minute of every one of them thinking there'd be some useful information; but it's like they're just FILLER! USELESS FILLER… THEY'RE FILLER THAT'S DRIVING ME TO MADNESS!"**_ "He's not the only one. Ugh let's just go." I walked away from the recording with him following me.

We entered the room and the screen turned on to the man... again. "Great, you're here. See if you guys can free me from that console." he said motioning to the machine, "Probably not though, it's incredible advanced alien technology… no way some kids could work it." ' _asshole'_ The screen seemed to switch camera (?) view instead of seeing the man's face it switched it to a full side view of the strapped man and the probe a couple of inches away from his asshole.

A color panel start lighting up a pattern. "AHHHH my eyes." I screeched while covering my eyes but it was too late the image was forever planted into my head. Dovahkiin does the same pattern as shown. "I knew I could trust you guys. Keep it up!" I heard something being turned off from a distance. "Uh… I'm still stuck. Better try the other console." ' _Dammit! So it wasn't the right one. Ughh this is was as useless than the recordings.'_

We warped down to the 'second floor' and see a new opening to a room but their was no way in getting there, and I didn't spot any of those weird machines Dovahkiin uses to warp us. The man showed up on the screen, "Okay, let's try the other console. God, I hope this works." We looked at the bottom level, an alien wearing a cop's outfit spotted us and called out to someone. Another alien comes into view and they both got into a battle stance. I saw platform with a console at the bottom of the aliens. I nudged my companion and pointed to it. He grabbed my hand warped us to the platform. I messed with the computer a fan turned on above us, we looked up and saw the alien cop being sucked into the fan shredding him. ' _I almost feel bad for the alien… almost.'_ We warped into the tube and gave the alien and defeated it with stabs of Dovahkiin's halberd.

We walked into the room with the man's full side view on the screen. Dovahkiin does the color panel pattern and succeeds however… he got something shoved up his asshole. "There. I think that-ARGH! You've gotta be close… Come on… Try again!" ' _I am going to need more than therapy to get rid of the image and *shivers* noise.'_ I decide to see how partner is doing on the pattern, making sure to avoid looking at the screen, to see the next pattern go by fast; neither of us able to keep up. Dovahkiin presses the wrong color and the man probed quite roughly by the sounds of it. "O-Okay… Next time's gotta be the charm… Give it all you've got!" the man said as he was getting probed. Another fast pattern showed up and Dovahkiin presses the wrong color again. "ARGH! You've got to keep trying… I believe in you!" The guy said through clenched teeth.

"Here I'll give it a try." I volunteered ' _this shouldn't be too hard.'_ The color shined twice on the color green. I pressed it twice and I barely made out the sound of something being activated. "Okay, that doesn't work either. Head back toward the elevator." the screen turned off. Since we had a moment I climbed a ladder that materialized to floor above us as Dovahkiin was looking through a box in the next room.

I found a new recording ' _*sigh* Might as well'_ I pressed the play button. " _ **Day 7… Okay, I DID find one audiolog that was mildly amusing. A woman trapped on this ship left an audiolog about some papers she had left in an alien cabinet and she told me the code was 776."**_ I quickly wrote it down on a crumpled paper just in case, " _ **That was kinda cool because I didn't know the code before that; though when I opened the cabinet there was only some kind of power up I didn't really need."**_ I went down the ladder where Dovahkiin was waiting for me and we headed back to the elevator.

 **~.~**

We beat up the aliens that was separating us from the console. Dovahkiin presses a button on the console and the ship's alarm turn off and the screens go back to their camera views. The man is soon shown in the top screen "Hey, that did it! The force field's down. Come on back and we can get outta here." He did not have to tell me twice I run to the elevator with Dovahkiin at my heels and get on the elevator.

We exit the elevator only to hear the man singing from the screen above us. We kept walking to the room where the man is waiting and entered, "Great, you both made it! Okay, use this panel here and we can all go home." We both go to the panel "Here, I'll do it this time." I offered to my companion. The pattern shows itself and I was able to copy it perfectly. For the next 3 puzzle pattern I was able to repeat it back no problem and the probe machine broke and freed the man. "Ah! Oh! Oh you did it! Thanks, kids! I don't know who you are or if you're real but consider me… your friend." He jumped down from the table(?) and pulled up his pants. "Until we meet again!" He said then walked out.

 **Randy**

 **New Friend Request**

Dovahkiin's pov

"I hope I never see him again… EVER!" Evelyn said when the door closed after the man left. I went to pick the crystal that fell out when the probe machine broke and pocketed. "Can we leave now." she questioned and I nodded to her. We both walked out of the room.

As I was about to lead us to our right but I notice an opening to the ground. I grabbed Evelyn's shoulder stopping her from walking and brought her attention to the floor opening. "Huh? What the-?Was that ever their?" she questioned. I shook my head. "Maybe that one guy whom we saved opened it… We should probably check it out" We walk to the opening and a ladder materialized for us to go down. I go down first with Evelyn following my lead.

When we climbed down the place was filled with tubes. I spotted a recording a couple of inches away from us and Evelyn notice it too when she planted her feet on the ground. "Well let's see what our mysterious man has to say now." she pressed the play button. " _ **Success! I found something that looks to be food! It's some sort of green, fluorescent goo… I'm-I'm gonna have to try and eat some… It's not too bad. It's tangy and nutty, would probably go well with a- l- Wha-What's happening to me? What's it-"**_ The mystery man went from speaking English to German and the tape turned off. "Hmmm… Is this the goo that the man meant?" I turned and saw Evelyn staring at a tube filled with green glowing goo some of it was dripping on the floor forming a puddle.

We both hear rustling coming from the pile of garbage that was here. Evelyn prepares her bow and I take out my new weapon that had an electric patch attached to it giving it electricity power. "Are you seriously using the same alien probe that was in a man's asshole as your weapon." Evelyn asked lowering her bow in disbelief. I take out a new crumpled paper and write then turn it over for her to read ' _it stronger than my halberd'_ She read the paper then looked at me, "... let's just see what made the noise." We slowly approach the pile and something poked their head out. Evelyn takes aim and fires the figure causing him to leap out at us…

 **~.~**

We beat the deranged man, "Well we know what happen to man in the recording and know that the green goo causes people to become German. I think it's time for us to leave." Evelyn says and proceeds to the ladder and starts climbing it. I follow her and start climbing up aswell.

We proceed to our left and found another elevator with opening that had something missing. I take out the crystal and inserted in the small opening. A panel lid up blue so I used my ass probe, getting groan from Evelyn, to intercept the machine and activated the elevator. We got on and moved upward.

We go off and entered a new room with screens turned on to locations on South Park. "Looks like they are spying on the town." Evelyn pointed out while looking at the screen then looked away to another door. "That door better lead us to home or else I am going bat shit crazy on any aliens on our way." she started to stomp while clutching her bow. I followed her lead in a calmly manner.

3rd pov

Evelyn and Dovahkiin walked through the doors making it in the pilot's room where two aliens were seated in pilot outfits. They turned and see the intruders and stand up take out their alien ray guns.

They all get in formation the aliens stand in front a machine. One of the pilots shoots at Dovahkiin to which he blokes. He takes out his alien probe and attacks the machine behind the aliens managing to destroy it with three hits. Evelyn uses her called of the wild and a stampede of cows run by hitting both aliens, the pilot on the right taking the most damage.

The left alien pilot takes out a scanner and starts scanning Evelyn and starts pressing buttons. A flaming torpedo comes down on Evelyn having her block just in time however her hair caught fire making her run around in circles. The other alien shoots at Dovahkiin getting a direct hit since he was too busy trying to put out the fire.

Divahkiin decided to start his turn in helping put out the fire on Evelyn's hair. He handed her a water bottle; she unscrews the cap and pours it on her hair and the fire diminishes. He takes out his probe and lands a strong hit on the left alien knocking him out. Evelyn takes out her bow and shoots the last alien several times causing it to faint.

Due to the battle they caused the consoles to get destroyed. The alien ship is crashing towards South Park. A alien dressed as a stewardess comes in to see the cause of the commotion but she loses balance along with everyone in the room. "OhhhHHHHH!" Everyone in the room landed on the wall when the ship tilted causing them to go unconscious.

The alien ship crashes on South Park Mall, the ships explodes causing pieces of it to land on several places in South Park. One debri lands by a sewer drain and it leaked out the mysterious green goo into the drain.

 **~.~**

 _Somewhere else..._

 _ **Beep beep beep beep be-**_ A man picks up the beeping phone, "Yes?" "..." "At what location?" "..." "How many people in the town?" "..." "Get in there and cover it up. This could change everything." He hangs the phone and addresses to the person in the room with him, "Get everyone moving… We've got another UFO crash."


	7. Evelyn's abilities

**Call of the wild:** Evelyn whistles loudly. A stampede of animals (depending on location ex: sewers = rats) run over the opposing side.

 **-1st level:** critical damage on one person

 **-2nd level:** critical damage on one person, fallout to the person next to them

 **-3rd level:** critical damage on one person, fallout to the person next and/or behind them.

-4th level: critical damage on 2 people (next or behind depending on the formation), fallout to the rest of the group.

 **Divine Healing:** Allows Evelyn to heal her partner with a kiss on the cheek

 **-1st level:** regenerates 15% of max health

-2nd level: stops bleeding, regenerates 30% of max health

-3rd level: stops bleeding and grossness, regenerates 45% of max health

-4th level: removes of all debuffs, regenerates 60% of max health

 **Protection of light:** Adds armor during battle

-1st level: Adds 10 armor (Evelyn or partner)

-2nd level: Adds 40 armor (Evelyn or partner)

-3rd level: Adds 80 armor (both) and 5 light shields

-4th level: Adds 140 armor (both) and 10 light shields

 **A/N: I was able to think of these 3 abilities and could not think up a new one so I will leave to you guys and your imaginations. Please come up with an attack and the four level stages. I might have this at the end of each chapter (or beginning you guys can decide) that way you know what her attack does and what level it is currently on. Thank you so much for the support and patience~ I shall try to update more frequently.**


End file.
